Fluidics was a competing technology to solid-state electronics in the 1960's and 1970's [Belsterling, Charles A., Fluidic System Design, 1971, Wiley Interscience; Conway, Arthur, A Guide to Fluidics, 1972, MacDonald and Co.]. Device physics for these fluidic devices was based primarily on inertial effects in fluid-like jet interaction, working on the basis of inertial forces present at larger (˜1 cm) scales (higher Reynolds number). Several large-scale all-fluidic control systems were demonstrated during that time. Such fluidic gates were used to build a trajectory controller, an all-fluidic display, non-destructive memory and a simple computer. Because viscous and surface tension forces dominate fluid dynamics at small scales, these devices could not be miniaturized further, resulting in limitations in large-scale integration. With miniaturization, which was necessary for higher operating speeds and integration, it was impossible to maintain high Reynolds number flow in microscopic geometries. Fluidic approaches to control and logic applications were therefore eventually abandoned due to the inherent disadvantage that they could not be scaled down below millimeter scale because of their dependence on inertial effects. Furthermore, fluidic technology in the 1960's primarily used analog representations. This did not provide the state restoration benefits obtained with digital logic.
Various researchers have tried to exactly scale down the inertial effect devices using silicon micromachining [Zemel, Jay N., “Behaviour of microfluidic amplifiers, Sensors and Actuators, 1996]. As expected, the performance of these inertial effect devices falls down sharply with smaller length scales. High pressure and fluid flow velocity can be employed to improve upon performance, but this approach is not feasible if good performance for fluidic devices is required at reasonable pressure differentials.
Scalable control of droplet based microfluidic systems is one route to integrated mass-processing units at miniature length scales. Currently used external electronic control schemes use large arrays of electrodes, such as in electrowetting-based microfluidic droplet systems, thus limiting scaling properties of the devices. Moreover, electric field can cause unwanted interference effects on biomolecules. The problem is further complicated by difficulties arising due to packaging and merging of silicon based technology with PDMS based soft lithography techniques. Due to the absence of a scalable control strategy for droplet based microfluidic systems, most droplet systems are currently designed as linear channels. Multi-layer soft lithography-based microfluidic devices use external solenoids that are much larger than the fluidic chip and are external to the device. As the complexity of the chip increases, the number of control lines increases drastically, making it intractable as a scalable control strategy. Moreover, control elements made using multi-layer soft lithography cannot be cascaded, resulting in limitation of scaling. As an analogy to the microelectronics revolution that occurred in the 1960's and 1970's, massive scaling of electronic circuits was only possible by moving every element of the circuit on a single integrated chip itself. Similarly, for micro-fluidic chips to provide the same complexity commonly seen in electronic counter parts, all control and logic elements must be designed to be completely on-chip.
Table 1 lists relevant forces in fluid dynamics and their dependence on Reynolds number, with examples of their use as a flow control technique.
TABLE 1ReProgrammabilityFlow control eg.* Surfaceindependentsurface energyPassive capillaryTensionpattering:valves andD. Bebee etcontrolal.Boundary layerRe > O(100)Structure of theDrag reductionseparationchannelusing active controlElectro-hydro-Re < O(10)High V electrodesElectro kineaticdynamicintegrated inchipsinstabilitiesmicrochannels* Two phase flowindependentdevice structureNoneInertial forceshigh;flow interactionDiodes, triodes,Re > O(500)amplifiers, gatescentrifugal force“lab on CD”Wall attachmentRe > O(100)flow interactionbistable amplifiers
An all-fluid control and logic circuit using non-newtonian fluids was proposed recently [Groisman, Alex et al., “A microfluidic rectifier: Anisotropic flow resistance at low Reynolds numbers”, Physics Review Letters, 2004; Groisman et al., “Microfluidic memory and control devices, Science, 2003]. Several devices, including a bistable memory and a microfluidic rectifier, were proposed. The nonlinearity of the system comes from using non-newtonian fluids. A polymer-based solution is used as the acting fluid, with polymer chains stretching and compressing, which provides a nonlinear behavior to the fluid. Use of non-newtonian fluids severely limits the applicability of these devices in various situations.
Fluids with polymer additives have been used to implement a constant flow source and a bistable gate [Groisman, Alex et al., “A microfluidic rectifier: Anisotropic flow resistance at low Reynolds numbers”, Physics Review Letters, 2004; Groisman et al., “Microfluidic memory and control devices, Science, 2003] but the operation of these devices is dependent on non-Newtonian fluid properties. Change in flow resistance has been used [T. Vestad, D. W. Marr, T. Munakata, Appl. Phys. Lett. 84, 5074 (2004)] to build Boolean logic in a single-phase Newtonian fluid, but since its input and output representation are not the same these devices could not be cascaded. Bubble logic, based on hydrodynamic bubble-to-bubble interactions, is similar in bit representation to theoretical billiard ball logic [E. Fredkin, T. Toffoli, Int. J. Phys. 21, 219 (1982)] based on the elastic collision of particles, and magnetic bubble memory [H. Chang, Magnetic Bubble Logic: Integrated-Circuit Magnetics for Digital Storage and Processing (IEEE Press, 1975)] relying on interactions of magnetic domains in garnet films. These schemes all conserve information because, during a logic operation, a bit is neither created nor destroyed.
Various control strategies for microfluidic devices have been proposed using thermally generated vapor bubbles. Thermally generated bubbles from micro-heating elements have been previously used in ink-jet applications. A vapor bubble is used to push on a fluid layer that is ejected out of the channel. A mechanical structure can also be moved using a thermally generated vapor bubble [Schabmueller, C G J et al., “Design and fabrication of a microfluidic circuitboard”, Journal of Micromechanics and Microengineering, 1999]. However, the device requires integration of heating elements in fluidic channels with mechanical structures, and the control is limited by the rate of generation of thermally induced vapor bubbles. Thermally generated vapor bubbles are transient in nature, and vapor bubbles dissolve in surrounding liquid as soon as the heat source is removed, so any effect caused by presence of vapor bubbles is short lived. Using a heating element for bubble generation also results in unwanted thermal effects on the biomolecules and reactions being carried in the microfluidic device.
Microfluidic “lab-on-a-chip” devices, where picoliters of fluids can be precisely manipulated in microscopic channels under controlled reaction conditions, have revolutionized analytical chemistry and biosciences. Recent advances in elastomeric pneumatic micro-valves [Marc A. Unger and Hou-Pu Chou and Todd Thorsen and Axel Scherer and Stephen R. Quake, Science 288, 113 (2000) and large scale integration [Todd Thorsen and Sebastian J. Maerkl and Stephen Quake, Science 298, 580 (2002)] have enabled complex process control for a wide variety [C. C. Lee et al., Science 310, 1793 (2005), F. K. Balagadde, L. You, C. L. Hansen, F. H. Arnold, S. R. Quake, Science 309, 137 (2005)] of applications in single phase micro-reactors. Pneumatic elastomeric micro-valves require external macroscopic solenoids for their operation. Cascadability and feedback (where a signal acts on itself), which are common in electronic control circuits, are currently lacking in microfluidic control architectures.
Another problem in microfluidics is reagent interaction with channel walls, which causes dispersion and non-uniform residence time distribution due to Poiseuille flow (parabolic flow profile). Several reaction chemistries have been implemented in segmented-flow two-phase micro-reactors, where individual nanoliter droplets traveling inside microchannels are used as reaction containers [K. Jensen, A. Lee, Lab Chip 4, 31 (2004), B. Zheng, L. S. Roach, R. F. Ismagilov, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 125, 11170 (2003)]. Di-electrophoretic [P. R. C. Gascoyne et al., Lab Chip 4, 299 (2004)] and electrostatic [D. Link et al., Angew Chem. Int. Ed. 45, 2556 (2006)] force based external control schemes have been proposed on-chip droplet management, but they all require independent control of a large number of external electrodes and provide only single gate level control, which limits scalability. Flow control that exploits the dynamics of droplets inside microchannels would make high-throughput screening and combinatorial studies possible [M. Joanicot, A. Ajdari, Science 309, 887 (2005)], but preliminary implementation of passive control techniques [Y. C. Tan, J. S. Fisher, A. I. Lee, V. Cristini, A. P. Lee, Lab Chip 4, 292 (2004), G. Cristobal, J. P. Benoit, M. Joanicot, A. Ajdari, Appl. Phys. Lett. 89, 034104 (2006)] has not provided single droplet control.
Current printing technologies are dependent on numerous droplet-on-demand generation mechanisms using piezo, thermal, acoustic as actuation element. The head is mounted on a mechanical moving stage, which is translated precisely on a receiver substrate utilized for printing. Scaling for high-throughput printing thus requires a very large number of integrated printing nozzles on the same cartridge, which are controlled simultaneously. Current printing methods directly take a small amount of ink from the ink reservoir and transfer it to the receiving substrate. Thus very little manipulation/chemical processing/pre-arrangement is possible before the drop is transferred on the substrate. Also colors are generated via a multiple number of steps by printing with different colors at the same spot, increasing the printing time. This is due to the limitation that only a very fixed number of ink reservoirs (typically four) can be stored and accessed by the cartridge. Finally, pre-processing like dithering, font generation and numerous other operations are performed electronically by the printer before an image is generated.
In-line sample analysis, to evaluate the quality of a given product/output, requires installation of a detection/measurement instrumentation inline with the production site. To sample a large number of locations over a long period of time is cost prohibitive. For example, tracking the water supply of a location over a period of 24 hrs (at a given rate, say every 15 minutes) requires large amount of automation in generating time stamped samples and performing an online analysis or measurements. The method for tagging a sample with date/time/location and other parameters is also cumbersome in conventional methods. This is crucial for correctly labeling a sample, thus requiring storage of information with the sample.
Two methods of fabrication/assembly of different materials exist. One is top-down fabrication where a complex object is made from bulk material by subtracting parts. The other approach is a bottom-up approach, where parts are assembled from small entities using numerous approaches such as self-assembly and/or directed-assembly. Self-assembly techniques suffer from errors that are incorporated in the device. Also, it is not possible to program the structure of the object to be made. This limits the type of objects that can be fabricated by self-assembly. Directed assembly can be guided to form the exact parts/shapes/objects required. The current bottleneck in directed assembly exists in limitations that exist in precise manipulation of a large number of very small parts forming the object/device. Thus the throughput from a directed assembly technique is low. To form complex parts, the capability to handle a very large number of parts to be assembled in a seamless, integrated manner is required.
Single-cell analysis platforms provide the capability to study a large cell population, one at a time. Current cytometry techniques allow fast sorting and classification of cells into several clusters. Thus a population of cells can be studied and classified based on various selection criteria such as type, size, expression and so forth. This is achieved by high-end microscopy techniques such as multi-color floroscence detection, which make it possible to detect small amount of signals from individual cells. Current techniques use bulky fluid handling and delivery techniques which also limit post-processing capabilities where the identified sampled could be further processed. In a similar situation, Single molecule studies are usually performed in solution using bulky and expensive optical probes or patch clamp techniques. Current techniques require tedious manipulation mechanisms and hence can not be automated or used for high-throughput analysis of a large number of individual molecules, such as mixture of things that exist inside a cell.
Previous fluid logic demonstrations at low reynolds number therefore have various shortcomings, including use of non-newtonian fluids, with consequent non-linear flow properties, use of an external switching element like a solenoid, limiting achievable device speed, difference in representation of input and output signal thus inability to cascade logic gates to form a complex boolean gate, and an inability to scale to large and complex microfluidic droplet/bubble circuits. In addition, there is a limitation in providing input to microfluidic chips, because the input must be provided serially using valves based on solenoids located outside the chip. With increasing complexity of the chips, more and more information needs to be input into the system, so this limitation results in a bottleneck. In addition, the number of control lines needed to run a microfluidic chip currently increases drastically with the complexity of the designed chip. This is because the switching elements cannot be cascaded to form complex control networks. What has been needed, therefore, is a system that uses only newtonian liquids, logic elements that are cascadable, exhibit gain and fan-out, and can switch faster than previous devices, and a system that is scalable to large and complex microfluidic droplet/bubble circuits.